compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Malakai Brooks
Malakai Brooks is a former Prime Minister of the New Anzat Order. Biography Anzati, unlike most species, live for thousands of years. Yet, for 100 of those years, every Anzati must return to Anzat for the 'Dhri'Kat' which translated roughly into “long nap.” It is during these years that the Anzati essentially hibernates, living off the 'soup' they have collected from their prey. While they age, they age very gracefully, looking like a young human rather an old Anzati. One side effect of this is their memory. Quite often, Anzati awake with little prior knowledge of their past life. Malakai Brooks awoke seven years ago on Anzat. He had very little memories of his life. He knew he was born on Ordint, he had a giant duel headed krayt dragon tattooed on the center of his chest in the shape of an O as a reminder of where he is from and the lives he's lead and forgotten. With no connections aboard and no funds available, he decided to join up in the armed forces of the Ne w Anzat Order. He needed the money, they needed the soldiers and he probably could get posted to Ordint if he wanted. Malakai had been born on Ordint, he was not sure how old he really was, he told everyone 4200 because he liked the number and that was the official listing of the database, but Anzati tend to not keep track of their birthdays or age. Its irrelevant. Only the hunger matters, the delicious essence of life or “soup” as its euphemistically referred to as is the driving force behind existence. The thirst grows with age, the older you are, the hungrier you become. For an Anzati, its love and its hate. Its life or death. Without the soup of another, Anzati would dramatically shorten their life span and die. Malakai served under General Yarbles in the NAO Army. He rose up through the ranks eventually serving as the personal assistant to the General. Malakai became good friends with the future leader of the Panaceas Revolution. Following the coup that saw the revolution and Yarbles sweep into power, Brooks was promoted to the inner circle of Yarbles. He served as a body guard and confident. Following the initial success of the coup, Yarbles eventually became very attached to the Anzati way of life. He was drawn into Anzati customs becoming obsessed with soup and psychedelic rituals. Eventually, it was revealed to Malakai by Yarbles that he had began to kill slaves because of a blood lust and that he could not go on as Minister of the Panaceas Revolution. He wanted to unite the movement and all Anzatans. Yarbles demanded that Malakai rise to the position as Prime Minister of the NAO. What Yarbles did not reveal was that Malakai had no choice, the Anzati's mentor fled Anzat and disappeared into Anzat's sun. Malakai Brooks became the first Anzati born on Ordint to lead the NAO. However, there was a price. After an Anzati consumes the life essence of other sentient beings, they become dependent on consuming more. It is why they are considered by some to be vampires. One aspect that characterized Malakai’s term as rule was that he sought to control the feedings of Anzati, hoping many would be able to control the lust to kill. NAO became a hub of slave trade, using the damned to feed Anzat's population. The NAO was politically isolationist during this period for the most part refusing to take part in the Galactic Civil War. Some of the more important aspects of Brooks' reign were the rejuvenation of the NAO economy and growth of the Armed Forces and especially the Navy. Malakai despite his isolationist policy, built several coalitions that successfully staved off two invasions by Venom Kazvar. Moreover, Malakai lead an assault on a heathen city in the Ordint system. Following the victory, the first mass Anzati feeding in galactic history took place. It was the peak of the NAO. Times changed, eventually Malakai Brooks contracted an unknown disease. Several times he had to step down. In the absence of Malakai, the NAO government became corrupt. Popular grassroots movements were formed and twice Malakai was carried back into office. He became famous for stopping sleazy government practices and following his deposing of Prime Minister Veers, Brooks executed all of those linked to corrupt his governance. Thieves had no place in NAO. The last term of the Brooks reign was the most stable. Malakai began to invest heavily into the economy with the addition of Drax Industries and Offworld Mining Company. Malakai decided for a third time to retire, taking up position as the head of the growing private sector in NAO. Using his funds he took over the Offworld Mining Company and bought Drax Industries. During this period the NAO government collapsed as then Prime Minister Enzo Delaere became possessed by Sith Lords, transferring control over the NAO to the Empire. The Empire attempted to annex the private companies, but Malakai transferred his interested in OMC to Tenloss. Then the Corporate Sector Authority obtained a controlling interest in Drax Industries. Following his departure from NAO's corporate possessions, he joined Malebranche starting a resistance against the Imperialized New Anzat Order. He lead a rebellion in the New Anzat sector with Camaris sa Vinitta and Ann-Yael Antaria. The three operated an insurgency that kept the new Imperial administration floundering. Ann eventually betrayed Camaris and Malakai, selling them out as she joined with Gabriella Storm, sealing NAO's fate to the Empire. Following Ann's treachery, Malakai joined the Rebellion. In his heart and mind the connection between Malakai and the NAO dwindled. Time and time again he was pulled into the politics and this time Malakai underwent a change. When an Anzati has lived a long life they need to hibernate, quite often for feeding, mating or spiritual needs. It was time for Malakai to take time away from his work. He joined NAO for a job and money. He was tired of fighting for a cause. He left the rebellion. While he retained ownership of Drax and OMC, he rejected the galaxy and drifted. During this time OMC was stolen by Tycho Celchu. Tycho's assertion that he was being ripped off by Malakai was as a false pretext to rob OMC of mines so they would be ready to open their own mining company, thus cutting Malakai out of the deal and costing Brooks 40,000,000. Tycho had all the assets of mining company and production And despite Tychos claims, they were not losing money and if they were he never informed Brooks.. Under the guise of self protection, they stole 40m worth of goods and bankrupted OMC. Unfortunately there was little that could be done. Malakai had long left the public stage. It was at this point the decision was made to start a new beginning - a fresh start. CSA returned Malakai's investment and he gave it to an unknown benefactor. He found his life and the galaxy were almost one and they both were at a point set adrift without purpose. It was during this period that he adopted a new religion which enlightened him. Malakai, once the right hand soldier of Yarbles, was no longer a believer of the Panaceas and dropped his connection to then defunct Panaceas Order. Following this hiatus, the decision was made to reacquire Drax Industries which to this today continues to grow under his ownership. Malakai's next move was to relocate himself. He chose Pimbrell as it was home to his new religion, Pinacism. Malakai eventually became the leader of the Pimbrell system. Its inhabitants had long given up on star-flight, in favour of an isolationistic approach. But the old leaders of Pimbrell saw Malakai as a way of industrializing the planet. They needed the money to grow their population and faith. Access to the galaxy through a shipyard would like pilgrims fly across the galaxy to preach their message. Eventually, Malakai flew to Kathol. There he met up with an old associate Samuel Vimes, who in a neighbouring system owned the Kathol Mining Corporation. Vimes was a hugely successful outer rim businessman, with great vision for the sector. There he proposed the creation of a new Kathol Republic, using the lessons he had learned from the Old Republic to make it flourish and grow. Pimbrell and Malakai agreed, both joining the Kathol Republic. For Malakai it was a new home, a new purpose. Category:Individuals Category:Anzati